


Painful Choice

by LiliumHeart



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumHeart/pseuds/LiliumHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To think of choosing between the people you love… it's impossible." Though Zhalia had to do exactly that back in Vlad Dracul's castle. She betrayed her team and then had to kill her own father to protect the man she loved. What will be the aftermath of that?<br/>Angsty DxZ story (before they get *together*), placed between the Episodes 17 and 19. Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I’ve been working non-stop on an internship report (it’s not over yet), but I still managed to finally finish this story! I had started this a year ago, but had to interrupt it due to University work… A few weeks ago, I decided to get back to it while doing some breaks from work. And I’ve finally got it more or less finished!
> 
> Well, this is my take on the aftermath of Zhalia’s betrayal. I’ll be switching between Dante and Zhalia’s POVs and going through their thoughts and feelings. It was meant to be a one-shot at first, but then I couldn’t stop writing and ended up extending it to episode 19, when she comes back :p So there’ll be a lot of angst and drama (maybe too much, but you’ll tell me…), but also comforting words and it’ll have a happy ending ;)
> 
> I got a lot of inspiration from Seether’s song “Broken”, with Amy Lee. It just popped into my mind while I was writing the first chapter and then I couldn’t stop linking it to DxZ in my story. You’ll find some traces of the lyrics in chapter titles and some phrases. If you’re reading this story, please check out the song as well. Maybe you’ll see what I see :)
> 
> Here you have the first chapter. Hope you like it :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers, nor its characters and scenarios. It all belongs to its original creators.

Vlad Dracul’s Castle, Romania

Dante’s POV

It’s over. It’s all over. Moments ago I thought it was the end, when I was on the very edge of this roof and Klaus was about to finish me off. Luckily I was saved by this beautiful angel. King Basilisk stood at Zhalia’s side and Klaus just fell down the roof. I don’t really know if he hit the ground as a stone or not. But it doesn’t matter, what we heard was his ultimate scream.

Right after that moment, Zhalia fell to her hands and knees and tears started to fall uninterruptedly from her eyes. I got up and ran to her, falling to my knees at her side.

“No! Klaus… He’s gone… I killed him… I killed my own father…” she kept repeating between sobs.

God, I had never seen her like this… Klaus was like a father to her, she said that. The photograph I saw in Vienna flashed in my mind as realization hit me. Everything made perfect sense now. Of course there were still some questions in my mind, questions I needed her to answer. But they could wait. Now all I wanted was to calm her down. She was completely broken down and I had no idea how to console her. I knew she wasn’t well. She’d been like this for quite some time, always hiding something, looking scared all the time… I had my suspicions, but I mostly kept them to myself. I had asked her what was going on, if she knew Klaus, but she’d been avoiding to talk to me lately. I thought it would be better not to insist, not to push her… But maybe I was wrong. Perhaps, if I insisted a bit more… Maybe I could have prevented this moment, all this loss and pain? I don’t know, we could have figured out some plan or something. The problem was she wasn’t at all sure about what side she was. But the truth is… if it made her feel better, I would prefer that she had killed back then. Seeing her like this… it just breaks my heart… I knew that sooner or later she would have to make a decision like this. And she made the right one, of course. But now she’s just lost her father and feels so guilty for it…

I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me, sobbing nonstop, her eyes so sad that made my heart clench even more… I felt an urge to kiss her beautiful lips, but I couldn’t. I love her, that’s the truth, but I couldn’t take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. I just pulled her into a tight hug. She kept crying on my chest and the sobs poorly quieted. After a long while she pulled away and her sad eyes met mine again.

“Dante, why are you doing this? I’ve been lying to you, I’ve just betrayed you... Besides killing my father, I almost killed you and the kids. You should go get them and leave me forever!” she said with a trembling voice and eyes filled with tears.

That’s true, she lied and she betrayed me. I probably should feel hurt, anger, to say the least… And I did at first. But then I saw the pain in her eyes. Although this could mean that everything we lived this past months, the whole time she was with us, all our adventures… Could it all have been a lie? A coup of hers just to win my trust, so that she could finish her job? No, I couldn’t feel any of that and I refused to believe that theory. I looked at her. She was meant to kill me but killed Klaus instead, her father. Maybe that meant she cared for me after all… And she regretted it all, not only because of Klaus but also because of me and the kids. She was filled with remorse. No, she couldn’t be a bad person. That was enough for me. I could see she was suffering too much. And that made me suffer too. I would do anything to stop it, anything… And I couldn’t, I couldn’t leave her alone, not at all.

“Zhalia…” I started. “I just can’t leave you behind. Not in this moment and not with you in this state. I’m gonna take you home. I don’t mind what happened because that doesn’t change what I feel… what I think about you. I still trust you, I know you’re not a bad person. You did the right thing in the end. And now you’re suffering this much because of that… Because Klaus was like a father to you, you told me that…” She looked at me and nodded slightly.

“When I was a child I had no one. I’ve always been living alone.” she started firmly.

“Zhalia…” I interrupted. “Are you sure you want to go through it all now?” I asked worriedly. “You can explain everything later, only when you feel ready. There’s no rush. I don’t care how long you’ll take. I trust you, I can wait…”

She stared at me again. I think she was surprised that I didn’t demand an explanation or anything. Well, maybe I should, I still had my questions after all. But they could wait, they could surely wait. She was so broken, she could barely talk without sobbing and still she was willing to go through all of her story? And given her start, I knew it wouldn’t be a happy one, not at all… I didn’t think it would help her actually; it would bring up a lot of sad memories… What if it only made things worse? I just wanted her to be ok… 

“No, Dante, it’s fine. I want to tell you everything, I need it.” she said. I simply nodded, a bit vexed, but let her continue. “The first thing I remember is living in an orphanage back in Rotterdam. I was the youngest and the smallest of the kids, so they spent all the time bullying me around. They’d even eat my food most of the times. And I couldn’t tackle them ‘cause I was so small… The headmistress was a bit old and she didn’t seem to like me either. She was always on their side… So I ran away. I lived in the streets since then, begging for food, stealing it most of the times. I thought I could get rid of those kids at least, but I was wrong. They kept chasing me, telling me I had no one, stealing my food… And some non-orphan kids started to do the same. I wandered alone, begging for help… But no one would listen, no one wanted to love me or take care of me…” she paused and tried to wipe the tears that had just left her eyes. Kids can be cruel, really. I wasn’t expecting a happy story, not at all, but this… this was too much.

“Zhalia…” I muttered.

“It’s ok.” she whispered. Then she continued. “One day I was crying in some corner when I saw a tall and thin man with a wide smile and glasses…”

“Klaus.” I interrupted. She nodded.

“He took me to his house in Vienna and he became the closest to a family I’ve ever had. You might not believe it but Klaus was a very dedicated father, at least in the earlier times. He gave me food, a room, clean clothes… He gave me his love and showed me the power I supposedly needed to defend myself from the world and its wickedness. He taught me how to be a seeker. And I was so grateful, so happy… Then I grew up and somehow he saw I had some potential. So I was trained to be a spy. Life in the Organization was very hard. Extremely hard trainings, threats of mind torture if we made a mistake… I was always filled with fear. Klaus gradually became less affectionate, more and more severe and wicked. And I found out about his mad experiences… Although he’d always protected me and found ways to bail me out from the mind torture to which suits were said to be subject if they made a mistake. And when he thought I was ready…”

“He told you to infiltrate my team?” I asked.

“Yes…” she answered trembling. She seemed afraid of my reaction.

“Zhalia, I won’t judge you.” I tried to reassure her. “Life wasn’t at all easy for you, now I see that. I’m starting to understand all your reasons, you don’t need to be afraid of anything.”

“Thanks.” she whispered. I nodded smiling and she continued. “I was told just to infiltrate the Huntik Foundation at first. I started to work as a lone wolf and succeeded in several missions until I won their trust. Then I joined your team. For a long time I hadn’t heard from Klaus and I kind of got used to that. But then…”

“He contacted you again when we were back in Ireland, right?” She nodded. “That device you had…”

“It would drain out all your powers.” she managed to say, voice back trembling. “Leaving you helpless… I couldn’t use it on you, so I ended up using it on that door and told Klaus I hadn’t had a chance to use it. And I’ve been helping Klaus since them… This is why he was always one step ahead of us back in Egypt. I played you right in Organization’s hands and he got the scepter. And of course I informed him about the Bottle of Djinn. Actually I was truly happy when we found out that you hadn’t told us the real goal. That was brilliant. So you knew it all, didn’t you?” she asked me.

“Well, no... I mean, I suspected something like this. You’ve been acting strange since Ireland. You seemed worried, scared… You got me really worried, you know?” I said.

“I’m sorry.” she said simply.

“It’s ok.” I said smiling. “And there were those other things, like Klaus being always ahead of us, seeming to know you… Besides, I think I saw your room in Vienna. There was a photograph of a man that seemed to be Klaus and a little girl that awfully resembled you… Well, that was enough for me to create some theories.”

Her eyes widened a bit in admiration and her expression became even more said. She wiped out another tear. Damn it, I probably shouldn’t have brought up the photograph thing. I didn’t wanna bring more sadness to her, she’d had enough… She took a deep breath and continued.

“Back in Vienna I avoided to go the vault room and told suits I couldn’t break my cover. I think that and being tricked by you was enough for Klaus to lose his patience. He called me that night and said he didn’t want more slips, that keeping cover was no longer a priority. And the rest you know; he told me to take down the whole team today! And I almost did so and then I killed him! Not that I feared what he, or they, could do to me if I failed, I just… He was my father. I just felt that, after all he did for me, I had to do the same for him. At least I had to try. But, no, I killed him and almost killed the only ones I could ever call friends! What kind of person am I after all?” she asked in tears.

I gritted my eyes and clenched my fists. Damn it, look at what he made her through! The final battle with Klaus replayed in my mind. ‘I think of you as my daughter’ he said, trying to save himself. He didn’t seem honest, not at all. He was using her! She felt she owed him and so he takes advantage of her gratitude and sense of justice? He might have been a good father at first, I don’t doubt that. But she became his most precious toy as soon as he saw she had “potential”. I was sure that deep inside her Zhalia considered this possibility. If there’s one thing that people can’t really call her is naïve. And, jeez, what kind of father does this? He probably noticed that she was having second thoughts and yet he still forced her to make the most terrible choice. It was just his fault that she was suffering like this!

My anger against Klaus was growing a bit too much. In all respects, the guy was dead and Zhalia was suffering his loss. I couldn’t start cursing him or I’d only make things worse. I took a deep breath trying to control myself. The only way to get rid of those thoughts was to move on. Rhetorical or not, her question needed an answer, so I proceeded to give her one the best way I could…

“Well, you’re a brave, kind-hearted and talented seeker.” I said. Those words meant nothing in describing what I think of her. I don’t even think there are any… But this was the best I could do without telling what I really feel for her... “A woman that was forced to make a terrible choice, between her father and her friends, between good and bad… Knowing that neither choice could bring a happy ending for her. And after all she still made the right decision. You did the right thing, Zhalia.” She looked at me. “Unfortunately doing the right thing doesn’t always bring a happy ending. This time it cost you your father’s life. And that wound is starting to throb, I can see it… It will heal eventually, maybe after a long time, but the scar will remain forever. And I want you to know that… only if you want me to… I’ll be by your side; I’ll try to help this wound to heal, although I know I will never be able to erase the scar. I forgive you, Zhalia. I can understand you, what you did, why you did it… I can only imagine the pain you’re into… And I’m sorry, I’m sorry you had to go through all this alone. If at least I could have prevented that… and steal this pain away…”

In that moment, to my surprise, she was the one who hugged me tightly.

“Dante, you couldn’t have prevented anything. Maybe I could. And thank you. Thank you so much! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” she said. Now her voice had a different tone... It seemed slightly better.

“I know; it’s alright. Everything is going to be right, don’t worry.” I tried to reassure her while caressing her hair and back gently. After a while she pulled away, as a new concern filled her eyes.

“How about the kids?” she asked with the same trembling voice. God, I almost forgot about them…

“Where are they? Are they ok?” I asked immediately. I was sure she wouldn’t hurt them, but I had to ask anyway…

“Yeah, they’re fine; maybe just a bit shaken. I fought them and locked them inside a cage in the basement. Cherit’s with them. I was supposed to finish them off right there!” she exclaimed, breaking down into tears again. “I just couldn’t do it, like I couldn’t hurt you either… Dante, I’m so sorry…” she repeated.

“It’s alright. You did the right thing.” I said trying to wipe away her tears while caressing her face. “I’ll go get the kids and then we pick you up.”

“But Sophie certainly hates me! I mean, she’d been accusing me the whole time and now she just confirmed that she was right after all. What will she say now?” she questioned. Yeah, that would be a big problem. Lok is easily forgiving, but Sophie? The girl just doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut sometimes. Especially now that she turned out to be right. Only to some degree but still…

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell them everything and try to talk some sense into her.” I said. I wasn’t at all convinced that this ‘talk’ would work, but I had to try. “You’ll be alright?” I asked while getting up. I didn’t really wanna live her alone, but I had no choice. I had to go get the kids…

“I think so… Don’t worry. I’ll try to compose myself, so that I can explain everything on the way home.” she said.

“Are you sure?” I asked worriedly. “Zhalia, if you trust me enough for that, I can explain everything to them. You don’t need to go through it all once more.”

“Thanks. I appreciate that, really. But I still wanna answer all of their questions. And yours too. I owe you that. And thank you, Dante. For everything.” she said with the saddest smile I’ve ever seen.

“You deserve it all, Zhalia.” I said smiling back. “I’ll be right back.”

Then I waved slightly and turned around. I didn’t wanna leave her alone for long, so I headed to the basement as fast as I could. My mind was racing between sadness, worry and anger. I tried to focus on possible things to tell Sophie, so that her accusations would be less harsh to say the least. The last thing we needed was her keeping that attitude. Hopefully at least I’d prevent that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends… I've been banging my head against the wall with chapter division; I've changed it like a thousand times, but I do hope it turned out alright and this ending wasn’t too… abrupt.
> 
> Since all the chapters are now more or less sketched, I expect to update regularly, maybe once or twice a week. So see you next week! :)


	2. Lonesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhalia’s POV. These are her thoughts and feelings while she waits for Dante and the kids to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… here you have the second chapter. This is short, but really sad; depressive; almost suicidal. I’ll admit I almost cried when I listened to “Broken” at the time I was writing this. But I hope you enjoy the writing at least. I can assure you it won’t get sadder than this and please do check out that song ;)  
> I expect to update earlier next week, so I won’t keep you waiting too long. See you there :)

Vlad Dracul’s Castle, Romania

Zhalia’s POV

I felt a stab in my heart while I watched him leave. Not that I feared being here alone, it was just… I don’t know, I needed him close… I always did these last times. I can’t explain it, I got used to his presence. Now feeling his absence, seeing him walk away from me, leaving me behind... It just breaks my heart. It’s so dark and lonely here, now that he’s gone… But he left me here only because he had no other choice. He is really a wonderful man, the only one who’s truly trusted me. And despite everything he still does. He accepted me from what I really am, even with my sarcasm and rude comments. I think I’ve never been as happy as during the time I’ve spent with his team. For the first time I felt appreciated the way I am, it wasn’t only because of my power or achievements. He and the others gave me something that I was never able to find in my life, not even when I was with Klaus. It was a different kind of affection, it felt more real…

But now it’s all over. I don’t understand how he can stay with me after I betrayed him like this. I can’t even forgive myself. How could he forgive me? I could have killed him. He should have left me and instead he stays with me and wants to take me home? To help me? He was just worried with me, he didn’t even demand an explanation and said there was no rush… He said I wasn’t a bad person, that I did the right thing? I wish I could believe that… He said I deserve it but I know I don’t. Anyway I have to answer whatever questions they’ll ask, I owe them that. I don’t expect their forgiveness, not at all. And even if they forgave me, which is impossible (especially for Sophie), I couldn’t stay with them and pretend nothing happened. I’m still a liar and a cold traitress that almost got them killed and ended up killing her own father.

My father. Klaus. The person who took me off the streets, the first one who’s ever loved me and took care of me. And despite everything something tells me that it stopped being real at some point. Is it possible that he had been using me the whole time? Unfortunately I wouldn’t put it past him. He was… changed. But he was still my only father. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to die, at least not by my hands…

The final battle replays in my mind. Dante said I did the right thing, but he was just trying to make me feel better. I wonder if I could have done things differently and prevented this, like he said. It was all so fast! But I think I could. Klaus was helpless after I hit him. I didn’t need to call out the Basilisk and throw him off the roof. Gripping him and covering his mouth would have been enough. But the thing is… Dante was helpless too. What if Klaus tried something in between? I needed to stop him, to prevent him from throwing some crazy new spell at Dante and end his life. I just couldn’t let that happen. I would give my life for him. And for that reason I needed to end Klaus’ life? My mind spreads in a thousand scenarios, a thousand ways I could have stopped Klaus without having to kill him. I even consider the possibility that he might have survived. I get up and approach the edge. I look down the roof. I see nothing. This damned mist doesn’t let me see anything down there. But I’m being a fool, there’s no way he could have survived a fall like that.

Tears are rolling from my eyes again. I can’t stop them. Sadness and guilt surround my heart like this mist surrounds this dark castle. Dante was right, the wound is throbbing. Every minute more… I’m hating myself from what I did to Klaus, to Dante, to my only true friends… I’ve betrayed everyone. And now I’ve lost everyone. I’m lonesome again and surrounded by mist and darkness. I fall to the ground again. I feel so broken that I can’t get up. I can’t stand the weight of this guilt anymore, I’m not strong enough…

I’m so close to the edge that a part of me wants to throw myself off. But something stops me. Something stronger. It’s the thought of him, Dante. Somehow he steals a bit of my pain away, even when he’s not close. He cares about me and I think losing me would make him sad. I don’t want him to be sad. I love the way he smiles, the way he laughs… He’s wonderful. How I wish I could stay with him forever. But I can’t… I can’t. I lied to him and betrayed him. I can’t stay and pretend nothing happened. I deserve to be alone no matter what he says. That’s how I’ll always end up.

Ending my life now would be the easiest, the coward way. To get away from this life forever, from the darkness and loneliness that will always surround me? It’s tempting but I won’t do it. I deserve to be punished for what I did. I’m alone again… But at least now I’ll live a life without hatred or lies, so that he’d be proud of me if one day we stumbled on each other again. I’ll miss him like hell. How will I live like this from now on? How will I live my life without him by my side? My life is such a mess! I don’t even know if I’ll ever be able to put it back together… Not without him. He was the reason of my life. Will I ever be able to move on?


	3. I-told-you-so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante’s POV; this is his reunion and discussion with the kids, before getting back to Zhalia to make their leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Third chapter is here. Hope you like it :)

Vlad Dracul’s Castle, Romania

Dante’s POV

When I got to the basement I found everything exactly like she said. The kids were sitting against a wall inside the cage and Cherit was beside them. When they saw me they got up right away and I rushed to the switch to set them free.

“Dante, thank God you’re ok!” Cherit cried immediately.

“I’m fine.” I said. “And Klaus is gone for good. Now we can go home.”

“Good, I thought we were gonna stay here forever!” Sophie exclaimed. “And where’s Zhalia?” she then asked. Her expression became extremely angry and her brow furrowed. My fears seemed to be getting real…

“Outside in the roof. But listen…” I tried to start but she interrupted me.

“She attacked us! I was right, Dante! She works for the Organization!” she yelled. “You should have listened to me. My Casterwill senses are never wrong. I knew from the very start that she wasn’t worth our trust.”

“But she didn’t hurt us…” Lok pointed out a bit shyly. He didn’t seem angry at all. Just worried and confused…

“Stop defending her, Lok!” Sophie scolded him. “She almost got us all killed! And you had it easy. I bet Dante had to fight both Zhalia and Klaus…”

“Sophie, calm down!” I exclaimed. “She didn’t fight me, she fought Klaus, and if it wasn’t for her I’d be dead and you’d still be locked up. You have no idea what happened so please let me finish!”

My words made Sophie’s expression turn from anger to shock. At this point I realized I was yelling. I know I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. But I just… I couldn’t hear her anymore… Her accusing tone, her scolding towards Lok, her eyes staring at me with that I-told-you-so look… It offended me. I don’t know why, she was accusing Zhalia, not me… But it hurt like she was. This conversation wasn’t going at all like I had planned. Now it was time to fix the situation…

“Ok, I’m sorry.” I apologized. “I know you are all confused and angry because she attacked you. But I also know the reasons why she did it. So please… let me explain.” I begged.

Lok at first seemed surprised by my outburst as well, but upon hearing my request he simply nodded to me, telling me to move on. Sophie crossed her arms and stared at me with a superior, almost offended, look. The anger had fully returned to her face and it felt like she was preparing to say something like: ‘How dared you talk to me like that?’.

“I’m all ears.” was all she muttered though. Her attitude was starting to get me on my nerves, but I managed to contain them by taking a deep breath…

And then I told them everything. I mean, not with the detail Zhalia gave me, but I told them the essential they needed to know. I saw their eyes widening as I went through her childhood in the streets, her youth in Organization, what happened up there and how she was now, especially Sophie’s. Oddly now it was Lok that was giving her the I-told-you-so look. Only him to make me smile in a time like this.

“Well, I think we should get going.” I said. “Let’s go upstairs to pick up Zhalia and then we can leave.”

Lok and Cherit nodded seriously, while Sophie shrugged but said nothing. I decided to leave her to her thoughts. Maybe that could help her understand Zhalia’s side…

We headed to the roof to pick up Zhalia and I couldn’t believe what I saw when we got there. She was on her hands and knees again, but this time she was leaning so close to the edge! I trembled thinking that she could do something crazy, so I ran to her immediately. The kids and Cherit stayed behind.

“Zhalia!” I exclaimed. “What are you doing?” I didn’t wait for an answer. “Come on, get out of there, please…” One step further and she would have fallen down that roof. I couldn’t let that happen. I extended her a hand. She grabbed it immediately. I led her to the top and hugged her. After a while, we pulled apart and I left my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were red and swollen when I looked at her. I was afraid of something like this, I shouldn’t have left her alone… “What were you doing down there?” I asked worriedly.

“I’m sorry, I was just… trying to see him.” she answered hesitantly. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God it was not what I was thinking…

“It’s ok, Zhalia, I understand.” It was impossible to survive that fall, but I understand what she thought… “Let’s go home. It’s been a tough day and you need to rest. The kids already know.

“I’m sorry, Dante, I was supposed to compose myself…” she said.

“Don’t worry about it, Zhalia. I’m sure they’ll understand.” I said smiling.

Then I put my coat on her shoulders and wrapped her in one arm. She gave me a thankful sad smile, to which I returned a warm one. We walked like that and got to the kids to head downstairs to the entrance. No one said a single word. Lok gave us a small smile when he saw us, his look betraying how concerned he was, just like Cherit. Sophie was constrained, almost regretful, but too proud to admit it, I guess. We passed the door and got to the yard. Zhalia looked around.

“I don’t see him.” she said with a trembling voice.

“It’s really dark now, Zhalia.” I said. It would have been impossible to find whatever’s left of Klaus with this dark and mist. “But, don’t worry, I’ll ask Guggenheim to send someone here. They’ll find it.”

“Thanks.” she said simply, as we started walking towards the train.

I was glad we could finally leave this damned castle. But for me this was far from over. There was still so much to resolve. The aftermath of this damned mission was yet to be done and the kids hadn’t said anything more. I was still not sure if they’d forgive Zhalia… Maybe the night’s rest would help to make things clear in their minds. But most of all, I was worried about her. That image of her so close to the edge couldn’t leave my mind. I could have lost her… I could have lost the woman I love without even telling her how I felt… I shook my head. This was no time to think about my feelings. I knew now that I would never find any peace before making sure she’ll be alright. I just couldn’t stand seeing her like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's it. I hope it went alright. See you soon :)


	4. Gone Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both POVs. This takes place from the journey to Venice till Zhalia leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! I said I had all the chapters sketched and that I would update once a week... And it’s been almost two months! The thing is… I had received some great feedback on the last chapter and, based on that, I had decided to add some scenes in this one, change some POV’s… And then the semester started and this one is being the worst semester ever. I barely have time to breathe and I only get to write on the train trips between my university city and my parents’ city. But, well, after all this time it’s finally finished. I hope it turned out alright and is worth the wait. I really hope you like it and have a wonderful weekend :)

Romanian railways and airport

Dante’s POV

We had finally reached the train station. After this long walk in heavy silence, I suddenly heard Lok’s voice.

“Uh, Zhalia?” he started hesitantly. She immediately turned her sad eyes to him. “I still don’t know what to feel about all this. But I want you to know that… I remember what you said in Egypt and… I kinda understand a bit of why you did this. I still think you’re not a bad person.”

Zhalia didn’t say anything but nodded to him thankfully. I could see the surprise in her eyes and how it turned into some bit of relief. Although I had no idea what he was talking about, I couldn’t avoid to give Lok a proud smile. He has a kind heart. This wasn’t forgiveness yet, but it was still a great start…

The train arrived right after. We entered and took our seats.

“Guys?” I heard Zhalia’s weak voice after we got comfortable. The kids raised their heads. “I know Dante has already told you the most important things about this and my story. But… if you have any questions about anything, you can ask me and I’ll tell you everything.” Sophie frowned at that. Seeing it, Zhalia rushed to explain. “I’m not expecting you to forgive me. I just don’t want to leave any questions unanswered. I owe you that...”

“Ok.” Sophie said with indifference, while Lok said “Thanks, Zhalia.” with a small smile.

Sophie went through the entire story I had told them back there, only to make Zhalia nod and confirm everything. Then she asked her when Klaus started to contact her and went through all of the missions we did since then. She wanted to know what his plans for each mission were and how Zhalia fitted them. I knew she still held this idealistic view that the good ones must always win. She couldn’t accept that sometimes things just don’t go the way you want. So basically she wanted to know the exact reason why our missions had failed, or almost failed, ‘because of her’. Yes, she said it. Because of her. And of course she didn’t bother to avoid the ‘I knew it’ and ‘I was right’ she kept repeating between her teeth. Lok, on the other hand, was quiet most of the time and only listening attentively. Occasionally he would mutter Sophie’s name and give her his disapproving look at some questions. I was thankful for that, since she was getting me on my nerves again. I was sure Zhalia noticed Sophie’s attitude, but she just ignored it and answered everything without hesitation. At first I was surprised at her emotionless expression, but then I realized it was nothing but a mask. To my utter angst and concern, I could see she was biting her lower lip sometimes and trying hard not to break down in tears. Fortunately, the questioning ended soon and so did the train ride to the airport.

“Are you ok?” I asked her upon leaving the train. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that again…”

“Don’t worry, Dante, it’s ok. I had to do this or I would never be at peace.” she said. Then I saw her wiping out some insurgent tears and she couldn’t suppress a quiet sob. Not that ok, huh? I knew this questioning wouldn’t help her at all. It only made things worse. I let the kids walk away for a while and pulled her into a tight hug. I didn’t know what else to say or do…

“I’m sorry...” she muttered, looking me in the eyes when we pulled away.

“It’s fine.” I reassured. “Everything is just fine.”

She showed me her sad, thankful smile, the last tears still making their way down her face. I held her face in my hands and wiped those away. The desire of her was getting to me again. I looked into her eyes and thought I saw something through the sadness in her hazel orbs. Could it be love? Could she actually love me? I immediately brushed those thoughts away. I struggled hard to suppress this new urge to kiss those lips. This still wasn’t the right time. She was still vulnerable and it would be just wrong to take advantage of such situation. I was already leaning towards her but in the lattermost moment I managed to dominate the impulse and ended up planting a soft kiss on her forehead. It seemed to have soothed her a bit. At least she wasn’t crying anymore…

“Let’s go home?” I asked her with a small smile. She nodded, so we started walking towards the airport to catch up with the kids.

When we got to the airport, Zhalia still wanted to catch a flight to Rotterdam but I didn’t let her. There was no way I was gonna let her go home alone in that state and in the middle of the night. The journey on the plane was calm and silent. Everyone was too sad, too worried or too proud to say anything. I kept looking at Zhalia. She was always staring at the small window, although there was nothing to see through it. Her eyes were still swollen, but she wasn’t crying. Maybe her tears had dried… And I couldn’t think of anything else to say to her, I was so worried! But, well, the good thing was that it was a quick flight and soon we were on the cab. Finally we had gone away from that cursed place… And soon we’d be home.

 

Dante’s house, Venice, Italy 

Zhalia’s POV

We were finally by the door of Dante’s house. He told me to stay with him while Lok, Sophie and Cherit said their goodbyes and headed to Sophie’s mansion. We agreed to meet by his house in the morning.

Dante immediately led me to the guest room. He gave me everything I could possibly need for the night. Everything one can imagine. Literally. I wondered how he could be so kind with me after all that happened. I never imagined people like him could ever exist in this cruel world. Well, probably they don’t. I’m sure Dante is one of a kind. No one can be so sweet and gentle as he is.

“You’ll be alright?” he asked, preparing to leave the room. He seemed worried with me, so I did the best I could to give him some assurance.

“I think so. I think I could use some rest. Thanks, Dante. For everything.” I said. That didn’t seem to convince him, but he didn’t insist in anything.

“You’re very welcome.” he said with a smile. “Good night.”

“Good night.” I replied, closing the door after that.

I got ready and entered the bed. Although, I know I probably won’t be able to fall asleep and, even I do, nightmares will come as soon as I lose awareness. This is my last night in this room. I’m gonna miss this place. I’m gonna miss this team. I’m gonna miss Dante. But my decision is made. I’ll meet with the team tomorrow morning and then I’ll be gone away. Forever. I wonder what they’ll have to say tomorrow. I deserve to hear the worst and I’m ready for that. Though I have a feeling it won’t be as bad as it should be. Dante’s forgiven me and Lok seemed to be close to that. At least he said he understood… But it doesn’t matter. What I did to them, to my father… It has no possible forgiveness. The boys are just too good to see the truth. Those moments in the castle are flashing through my mind again. The fight with the kits, my betrayal with Dante and Klaus, Dante reassuring me on the roof, then being up there alone, Sophie’s questioning on the train, Dante’s worry and kindness… Each piece of memory brings one more set of tears I cry against the pillow. I’ve lost everything. My father, my friends, Dante… My eyes are swollen, heavy… I’m afraid to fall asleep because I know the nightmares will come right away. But it’s getting difficult to resist…

 

Dante’s POV

I headed to my room to try to get some rest as well. Before switching off the light, I left a message to Guggenheim so that he would send someone to pick up Klaus’ body as soon as possible. I didn’t give him any details about the mission. That was a conversation that I first had to think seriously how to conduct…

The night passed quickly. I couldn’t say I slept, I was too worried for that. Catnaping might be a more suited term… It was really early and I was still tired but there was no use in trying to get to sleep again. I headed to the kitchen, ate something and soon the kids arrived.

The night’s rest in Sophie’s house seemed to have done some miracles since everyone was much more into talking today. We started to discuss the latest events, since sooner or later I’d have to report this damned mission to Guggenheim. They were telling me how things went through back inside the castle when Zhalia attacked them.…

“I’m just glad that Zhalia didn’t hurt you two.” Cherit said.

“She said she couldn’t bring herself to hurt us after witnessing my major stupidity.” Lok explained. I smiled lightly to that. I could actually hear her own voice saying it in my mind.

“Jumping between us was bravery, not stupidity.” Sophie noted deeply.

“Don’t forget, Lok, it played a part in bringing Zhalia back to her senses.” I added.

“It’s weird. Now that I know everything Zhalia went through, I kind of want to forgive her…” Sophie said. This I wasn’t expecting, really. I knew that the rest of the team would have no qualms about forgiving her, but Sophie? Given their past arguments, what she said yesterday and all… I wasn’t really expecting her to forgive Zhalia so easily. But thank God she did. There’s no reason for Zhalia not to stay with us then…

“Aye, her life was a hard one at that.” Cherit said.

“But in the end she came through for us, I won’t forget that.” Lok added. “I just wish she hadn’t had to kill her father…”

“Thank you, it means a lot. I’ve come to say goodbye.” I heard Zhalia’s voice coming from the other side of the living room. There were slight dark circles in her eyes and I wasn’t liking this at all… Why was she leaving?

“You know, you don’t have to do that.” Cherit said. ‘Of course not… Why do you want to leave?’ I thought.

“You heard everyone, we forgive you!” Sophie added. Weird. It seemed she really wanted her to stay… But, well, that was good. That was really good…

“But I can’t forgive myself.” Zhalia said. Great. Now I was expecting something like that. And I couldn’t argue with that, she seemed to have made up her mind.

“It’s alright, we understand.” I said. “But remember what I told you yesterday. You can come back whenever you want, the door will be always open.” The others nodded with small smiles on their faces. I smiled to that. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” She nodded. But that still doesn’t take my concern away… 

“Thanks, Dante.” she said to me. “See you.” she then said to all, before disappearing in front of our eyes with a Thoughtspecter illusion.

“Whatever she says, Zhalia is still a part of our team. She’ll be back, I know it.” Lok said after she left. I really hope he’s right… I wanted to be by her side, to help her, I didn’t want her to be gone away… All by herself. Alone. I really hope she’ll be alright…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it. Sorry again for taking so long; I think the next chapter won’t make you wait because I don’t think I have much to change. I’m not so sure about the following ones though… Well, I’ll see you soon then :)


	5. Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante’s POV, takes place few days after Zhalia leaving and passes by Ep. 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Here you have another short chapter. Hope you like it :)

Four days later, Dante’s house, Venice, Italy

Dante’s POV

It’s been four days since that damned mission in Romania. Four days since Zhalia left us. She couldn’t forgive herself. Why? Why is it so difficult for her to understand that she was just forced to make a terrible choice? So terrible I don’t even know what I would do in her situation. I tried to put myself there. Imagining that Metz was evil and she was helpless… How would I attack Metz to protect her? And how could I let him hurt her? I couldn’t, I wouldn’t know what to do. To think of choosing between the people you love… it’s impossible. Of course I’m assuming that she would care for me like I care for her and I don’t know that... But she saved me. That must mean something, right? Anyway, despite everything she still did the right thing. I didn’t expect less of her. She is so beautiful, so brave, so kind… She’s not guilty of anything, if there’s any guilty here it can only be Klaus. Or maybe me that wasn’t able to help her. To prevent all this… Her life was so hard. It’s so unfair. I tremble thinking of how much suffering and loneliness she’d been feeling all those years. And now there’s the loss of her father to help things up. Damn it. Why does she want to be alone? Why does she have to punish herself like this? I wanted to help her, to help that wound to heal… I told her that… And she just shut me down. Even with the whole team wanting her to stay. I don’t understand, I just don’t… And now she is alone again. Alone and suffering even more. And there’s nothing I can do. I can’t even try to call her since the phone number she gave me was connected to Foundation. And of course they shut it down. Now all I can do is pray. Pray to some god or to whatever angels are out there to look after her, to protect her. To do what I failed doing. What I can’t even try to do anymore… She always said she could take care of herself and I don’t doubt that… But it doesn’t take my concern away. She was so broken down! I just needed her to be safe, I wanted her to be happy. To make her happy. It was my biggest wish. But she left me. Now I can’t even have the smallest bit of it...

Part of me wishes that she got into trouble. Such a big mess that she’d have no other choice than to ask for my help. At least I could see her again… I know I’m being selfish. Maybe even a hypocrite. I’m entertaining this idea that she’ll need me when actually I’m the one needing her. I miss her like hell… If at least I could have told her what I feel for her back on that train ride to the castle… Maybe things could have been different. But no, the damned Organization had to ruin everything. Like they ruined all of her life. And by doing that they also ruined mine. I feel so lost without her… So incomplete…

To be honest she’s been the only thing that kept me going during these last days. Metz is declining. I can see him slipping away each time I visit him. Metz was my whole world, but at least I had Zhalia… Now I lost everything. I lost her and I’m about to lose my mentor. And on top of that I still have to be the strong and calm team leader for Lok and Sophie. Metz used to be the one to help me deal with these “heart issues”, although it had never been as strong and painful as what I’m feeling now. But he used to help me not letting it affect my work. Now he’s sick and I can’t count on him. I won’t even allow him to notice my pain, he has his own… And I’m losing him. And Zhalia… She was the one who understood me better, she had her own “Metz” that unfortunately was Klaus… She lost him. And I lost her. It would be so much better if we were together. She could support me, I could support her… But now I have no one. Lok and Sophie are just kids, they wouldn’t be much of a help. Besides I’m their leader and mentor. I can’t let them see me like this, I’m supposed to be the strong one and support them. Not the other way around. Of course I have some other friends but they are miles away. And Cherit… I don’t know if he’ll be much of a help either, but he’s always been a great friend. He is all I have left...

I heard something ringing in the living room. It must be Guggenheim. He probably got my last report and wants to discuss it or maybe there’s a new mission… I’m really not in the mood for this. But whatever, maybe it’ll distract me…

 

I headed to the living room and switched on the screen. Kids were already there.

“We have an emergency, team. After that unfortunate business with Zhalia the Organization obviously knows more than we thought.” he said before assigning us our new mission, “The Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot”. And he still had to remind everyone of that “unfortunate business”. I had talked to him before and had defended Zhalia the best way I could. I really hope he got the message and is not getting all resentful. I still hope that she’ll come back…

Honestly I don’t know how this mission will turn out. We don’t have Zhalia, so the team is awfully incomplete. And I’m incomplete without her… I have a feeling that this can go terribly wrong. But I couldn’t say no. If I did, what would I tell Guggenheim and the kids then? We’re heading to France, I really hope we do fine…

 

Back from France, Dante’s house, Venice, Italy

And it went wrong indeed. Lok got hurt and we came home with nothing. Ok, there was the inscription of that power, which Sophie didn’t get to dominate yet… But that Rassimov guy is totally insane. The Titan wouldn’t bond with him (no wonder), so he destroys everything so no one could have it? I’d never seen anything as destructive as his power. Like I told Guggenheim, it was terrifying. Actually I still think that word is not strong enough. With an enemy like this, we really needed Zhalia’s help. She left us when we most needed her…

Zhalia. Everything back there reminded me of her. First there was Lok’s remark “It’s only the four of us now…” He had to bring up Zhalia’s absence at the exact time when I was getting my focus back. Then there was that “female spy trying to pass herself off as a Foundation researcher”. The connection to Zhalia didn’t even cross my mind when I said it. And that was totally understandable, since Zhalia is NOT evil. But Lok again: “I feel like we’ve been through this before…” Damn it… And above all there’s the whole Lancelot story. He fell in love with the queen, Guinevere, and that ended up being the key to his test. While kissing the hand of that ghost I couldn’t avoid to think about Zhalia. I imagined myself kissing her soft hand. And that ghost was so beautiful like she is… Lancelot failed his quest. And today I failed mine. I’m trying hard to shake off this feeling that we won’t win without her. I just can’t let the kids notice what I’m feeling. And I can’t count on Metz to help me. He’d probably send someone else to complete the team, maybe some girl to get me distracted… I frowned at this single idea. There’s no way I’m gonna let anyone try to replace Zhalia. Maybe one day she’ll come back. And I really hope I can keep my head straight till she does…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ends… I hope it was good and, again, that the ending wasn’t too sudden… My next weeks/months will be hell, so I’m not quite sure when I’ll be able to update this again. Hopefully it won’t be too far from here… :)


	6. Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both POVs; Zhalia’s comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is chapter 6, Zhalia’s comeback :D Again, sorry for taking so long, I hope this is good and worth the wait. Have a wonderful week and Merry Christmas to you all :)

Three days later, Zhalia’s Apartment, Rotterdam, The Netherlands

Zhalia’s POV

It’s been a week since I almost betrayed everyone. I just can’t understand why everyone forgave me. I can’t even forgive myself from what I could’ve done… But it was really great to see all of them forgiving me and wanting me to stay. Even Sophie… They were willing to accept me despite all my faults and mistakes, even if they are unforgivable. It made me feel even more appreciated, valued, wanted… I miss them. I miss my father. I miss Dante. I feel so lost, so empty without him…

A soft growl from Gareon brought me back from my musings. He was staring at me from aside, he seemed worried about me. I smiled and petted him gently. It’s amazing how these creatures can sense its owners’ emotions so easily. He’s been wonderful all these days. Made me feel less lonely…

I turned around on the couch and stared at the ceiling. A different idea was starting to form in my mind. A sudden need to make it up to them. After all I did to them, I couldn’t just walk away. I still didn’t think I deserved to be accepted back on the team, but at least I could try to do something for them. To help them in some way… I reached for my phone to try to reach them. Of course I had no access. But there was always the other option, the illegal one. I just needed to hack in and find out what they were up to.

I got up immediately and sat on the table. Gareon followed me. I turned on both the computer and Teknonomicon and got down to business. As I expected, it was rather easy to get all the information I needed. No wonder the Organization was always on their tracks. They didn’t actually need me for that. So the team was heading to Turkey… My eyes widened when I read the name of the Titan they were retrieving. A real Legendary Titan? Like they’re not just a myth? That I needed to see. I got their map, their planning, everything. But then there was yet another file that caught my attention. It was the report of their previous mission, “The Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot”. It sounded really interesting. I tried to resist to open it but in vain.

I ended up skimming that report until my eyes froze at a well-known name. Rassimov. I’d only seen him once or twice in my life and it was enough for me. The guy is seriously creepy. I’m not quite surprised about this “terrifying destructive powers” that Dante describes. Neither about his drastic attitude of throwing everything inside a black hole. I heard rumors he is the one right below the Professor. He was Klaus’ superior, Klaus had always answered to him. It makes sense he’s now the one in charge. This Huntik team proved more than worthy of Organization’s most fearsome operative. And if I was able to gather all the details about their mission so easily, he’s probably got them too. I bet he’s there already. And he really won’t be easy to fight…

Oh, there’s something else. The Turkish wilderness is the home of the Amazons. I read a lot about this clan, their traditions and all. Klaus had a lot of information about them. Maybe he was planning to retrieve the Legendary Titan one day… The thing is they’re not gonna be welcoming to outsiders. Especially men. The most effective way to get in would be to make them believe you’re one of them. I didn’t see it in their planning. But it won’t be hard for me to do it anyway.

My heart was pounding like mad as I worked and did my own planning. How is it possible that the slightest chance of seeing Dante again is enough to give me this adrenaline rush? Well, at least it made me move faster… After a few minutes I had arranged everything I needed and got ready to leave the house. I had to charge some favors in order to get to the Turkish wilderness in a few hours. It isn’t exactly an accessible place, but I managed to borrow a fast jet to lead me straight to the spot. Hopefully I’d get there on time.

 

Amazon village, somewhere in Turkey

I was close to Diana’s statue, hiding behind some bushes. The team had managed to hold off Rassimov’s men for now and were preparing to go home with nothing. I knew it wouldn’t be at all easy to get anything from those Amazons… So it was time for me to step in. But their queen was so young… I knew now that the only way to get the Legendary Titan was to fight the queen. Though I never expected that I would be fighting a teenager. Of course it would make things easier, but on the other hand… It seemed so unfair... But unfortunately I had no other choice. And maybe I was underestimating her. Anyway, I just had to defeat her, not knock her out. I just hoped I wouldn’t hurt her in the process…

I put on my disguise and made my entrance. Ignoring the shocked faces and gasps from everyone, I challenged the queen and got ready for the combat. This is my only chance. I really hope it goes alright and the Organization doesn’t ruin it…

 

Dante’s POV

And once again we were ready to leave with nothing. Those were their rules and we had to respect them. But this time it hurt more than any other failure. This time it wasn’t just about retrieving a Titan. It was about retrieving something for my mentor, Metz… Something that would make him feel better. And I failed him. He was so weak this morning… I’m so worried, so afraid… What if he doesn’t make it while I fail all my attempts to help or get close to a cure?

I had already turned around when a woman in a hooded cloak walked in. To everyone’s surprise, she knew the Amazon traditions perfectly, which made the second in command say “that makes her one of us”. But I didn’t believe it. There was something about her that was oddly familiar…

We all watched with shocked expressions as this woman evoked “the Amazon law of combat” and challenged the queen for leadership of the tribe. Her accent was similar to the Amazons’ one, but still there was something in her voice that reminded me of… her. Could that be?

Despite everyone’s worry with the queen’s safety, the combat was taking place. If it was their way, there was nothing we could do. And anyway, if her opponent was who I was thinking, then I was sure the girl would be fine. All my doubts were removed as I watched the woman fight. There was only one woman who could move that gracefully… Zhalia.

“Just as I thought…” I muttered. And in that moment my worst fear had come true. Rassimov and his men were back and fully recovered. I told the Amazons to clear out but of course they couldn’t stop the duel. It was their law. The only thing we could do was try to hold those men off while the duel unwound.

The Organization called out their Titans and soon the fight had started. I tried to keep them as far away as possible from the Amazons and the two fighting ladies. I had to protect them. Especially a certain cloaked woman…

I attacked Rassimov and managed to hit him with Dragonfist. We kept fighting one-on-one and it was getting really hard… I couldn’t even allow myself to take a look at the ladies with the corner of my eye. If I did, I’d be dead. But at least we were keeping the Organization busy. I was sure Rassimov wasn’t invincible but no doubt he was really strong. Each power more frightening then the other. Soon he got me pinned down. I was on my knees as he was holding onto my head, ready to throw one more of his crazy spells…

 

Zhalia’s POV

It was over. I'd won the match and the queen was fine. Maybe a bit upset, but totally healthy. I asked her for the symbol of her queenship. After I turned down her crown, I told her that her mother should have given her a special ring. She finally showed me an emerald ring that was hanging in her neck. I immediately sensed a great power coming from it. It had to be it.

“That’s it” I said. “So… here it is” I muttered then as I grabbed the ring with Bubblelift.

Suddenly I heard a gasp from behind. I turned around to see Dante at Rassimov’s mercy, as he was ready to throw some crazy power at his head. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped in terror. 

“Dante! I think you should have this” I screamed as I left my cloak behind and jumped to toss him the ring.

Dante freed himself and as soon as he touched the ring the sky grew dark. There were flashes everywhere and a wind started to roar.

“Mr. Rassimov, this is not your day” his loud, majestic voice spoke from the air, as he called out the Legendary Titan Behemoth.

“That power is… immense” Lok breathed. And so was the Titan itself. His words couldn’t have been more accurate. I’d never seen anything like that. Not even in dreams. It was overwhelming. Only a sweep of its hand was enough to make the Organization retreat. No surprise there. I probably would have done the same thing. It’s called survival instinct.

After that, Dante landed back on the floor and the team walked over to me. 

“Zhalia! I knew you’d come back!” Lok exclaimed happily. I smiled at him.

“Hey!” Sophie greeted. “What made you change your mind?” she then asked.

“I didn’t change my mind” I replied. “I just thought I should make it up to you by giving you a little help…”

“You thought well, my dear” Dante said, with one of his beautiful, warm smiles gracing his lips. My heart was already starting to race…. “It’s so good to see you! Thanks for saving our day.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who bonded with the Legendary Titan of Body…” I said smiling back at him. “You were incredible back there.”

“Thanks, but you know I’m right. We wouldn’t have won this without you. There was no need to make it up, but anyway this certainly does the job and much more.” he said.

“It was nothing.” I muttered.

It was really wonderful to see them again. To see Dante again. Just to feel him near me, to hear his soft voice, to see his beautiful smile… It was enough to warm my grieving heart. Even if it wouldn’t last for long, it was so good to be back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… here it is. Zhalia is finally back and it will be for much longer than she thinks :D I hope you liked it :) Next chapter will be the last one and I’m planning to upload it by the end of the week, so it’ll be my Christmas gift for you ;)


	7. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. Dante’s POV; end of Ep. 19, when Zhalia becomes an official Foundation operative and is officially back on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So... My Christmas gift ended up being a Three Kings Day gift, sorry... But well, here you have it. Hope you like it :)

Amazon village, somewhere in Turkey

Dante’s POV

I still couldn’t believe my eyes. For some moments I wondered if I was dreaming or something. But I wasn’t. She had really come back to us. I just hoped she wouldn’t leave again…

I was so happy to see Zhalia again, I almost forgot the other part of our mission. I showed Hippolyta the key that Metz gave me and she lead us to a large wooden chest. I opened it and my eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful wedding dress and a picture of Metz standing in front of the Notre Dame cathedral. On his left side stood a beautiful woman wearing that same dress… I immediately understood everything.

“Could this belong to young Hippolyta’s mother?” Cherit wondered.

“He must love her so much, even now.” Sophie said. Yeah, he must… And that was why he asked me to get these things. Memories of his family. He never told me he was married and had a daughter. But, well, he must have had his reasons…

“Oh, he took my mother to the outside world?” Hippolyta asked after approaching and grabbing the picture. “She never told anyone… Why is she dressed like that?” she asked curiously.

“It’s complicated…” I answered the girl with a smile.

Before we left, I took a picture of the queen. I thought it would be good to Metz to see how his daughter looked like now. And how she had become such a brave and honorable queen.

“So… what’s next?” Sophie asked.

“We’ll go to Metz country estate, in Germany, and give him what he asked for. I think he’ll be happy to finally meet the team.” I said.

“I…” I heard Zhalia start. But I didn’t let her continue, since I knew what she was going to say.

“You’re coming with us.” I said. I couldn’t let her leave once more…

“But…” she tried again.

“No buts. Zhalia, listen…” I started. “This isn’t about friendship and forgiveness anymore. Well, at least not only. The thing is… This team needs you. We went on a mission without you and it was a total failure. And this one would have been too if you hadn’t shown up. Zhalia, we missed you. A lot. We don’t want you back on this team, we NEED you back on this team. So please… Don’t leave us again.”

I didn’t say anything but the truth. We wouldn’t have made it without her. For a second Zhalia froze and her eyes seemed to be getting wet. But she rapidly composed herself.

“Dante… Thank you” she muttered. “If you’re truly wiling to have me back, then I would love to work with you again.” She looked at me with a shy smile. I returned a wide one and so did the rest of the team, nodding happily.

“But… How about Metz? You think he’ll be this welcoming to a former spy?” Zhalia asked me.

“We’ll talk to him. But I have a feeling he’ll understand.” I answered her and put a hand on her shoulder. I showed her the same smile that hadn’t yet left my mouth. I was so happy I managed to make her stay.

We said our goodbyes and walked away from the village. Since it was already late at night and we were all tired, we decided to sleep on the planes after eating something. We took off to Germany early in the morning.

 

Metz country estate, Germany

We entered Metz’s room and I handed him the pictures. I hadn’t seen him look this well in months. He seemed really better now.

“It seems the curse only hits the fool who removes a Legendary Titan sealed away from its resting place. You pull it off.” he said smiling proudly at me.

“To see you feeling better any risk was worth it.” I said smiling back.

“My little malady attacks the source of a seeker’s power. His will. These pictures gave me will power to spare. I’m glad to finally meet your team.” he said between sighs. He obviously wasn’t cured but seeing him like this… It gave me a whole new hope.

“The pleasure is ours” Sophie exclaimed.

“Sophie Casterwill. I cannot express my gratitude for the help you’ve given the Foundation.” Metz said to her.

“Sir, I’ve come to turn myself in. I’m a spy who infiltrated your group and reported on its secrets” Zhalia said, my heart beating faster with each word she said. I was ready to step in, but Metz beat me to it.

“Yes, I’ve read about that.” he said. It seemed at some point he was able to read my report after all… “And suddenly the Huntik Foundation can’t let an enemy spy go. So we won’t. We’ll make you a member. An official Huntik Foundation operative.” He smiled at her as she gasped astonished.

“Yeah? I mean, yes please! Thank you!” she exclaimed.

She covered her face and I immediately put an arm around her shoulders. She more than deserved it. And I was so happy for her.

Metz then winked at me and I didn’t get why. But I didn’t have time to duel on it either, since the conversation went on.

“And last of all, Lok. The indomitable Lok Lambert.” Metz continued.

“Uh, Sir? Did you know my dad?” Lok asked anxiously.

“How could I forget Eathon? Just as Dante was my charge, my best friend Simon took him under his wing. That’s right, we were a team in the old days.” he told us.

“Do you know were my dad is now?” Lok insisted.

“I’m afraid not. But if you keep after the Legendary Titans, I have a feeling he’ll be watching over you, one way or another.” he smiled. And a whole new hope came upon Lok too. That was my dear mentor. Always giving away his words of comfort and hope. I almost forgot he was beddriden.

Only after that I took my arm away from Zhalia’s shoulders. She didn’t seem to be bothered in any way and it’s so good to feel her body close to mine… I’m so happy to have her back! Though I know that this happy ending won’t last for long. The real fight with the Organization is only starting. But at least Metz is feeling better and we are together again. I have a feeling that together… we can handle anything. And now I have my second chance to help her. To protect her and support her. And maybe one day, not far from here... I’ll finally be able to tell her how I feel for her. And if she feels the same for me… That will be my happy ending.

*THE END*

(of this story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s true. This is the end. This has been a long journey with you; actually longer than I expected, but I hope it was worth it. It’s been a great pleasure for me to write this and I want to thank you so much for having accompanied me is this journey! Again, I hope you’ve had a great Christmas time and I wish you the most happiness and success for the New Year. You deserve it all! See you soon :)


End file.
